Corazón de Fuego
by K. Monroe
Summary: Tras su paso por Arabasta, la tripulación de los Mugiwara se dispone a zarpar hacia una nueva aventura, aunque durante este trayecto contarán con un invitado especial...    AVISO: Hay spoiler al final del fic para los que no hayan visto la saga Impel Down


- ¡Brindemos por nuestro nuevo nakama! - dijo Luffy con una jarra de zumo en la mano, alzándola en alto.

- ¡Kanpai! - dijeron Usopp y Chopper, al mismo tiempo que chocaban sus respectivos vasos.

- Oye, oye... ¿quién ha dicho que yo sería vuestro nakama? - exigió Ace.

Nami veía la graciosa escena entre el bullicioso ambiente que se había creado. Cierto, era el momento de celebrarlo; de celebrar su victoria sobre Crocodile y sus subordinados del Baroque Works. Realmente, se lo merecían, después de haber superado tantas adversidades. Pero había algo que no encajaba.

No era el ambiente, familiarmente ruidoso, ni la actitud inmadura de su capitán; ni siquiera era el hecho de que Sanji no se hubiera detenido en exceso a su lado, como era lo normal. No. No era nada de eso. Lo realmente extraño en aquella escena, eran aquellos ojos. Unos ojos negros y profundos que la observaban en una manera que era incapaz de describir.

Y del mismo modo, tampoco sería capaz de explicar por qué tras unos minutos, la navegante se metió en su habitación dando tras de si un sonoro portazo acompañado de un "¡que nadie me moleste!" a modo de grito.

Luffy, Chopper y Usopp observaron la escena con cara de incredulidad, pues en verdad no tenían ni idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de la pelirroja. Y en cierto modo, era mejor no preguntar.

Una vez en su estudio-habitación, Nami intentó relajarse pero parecía tarea imposible, pues miles de pensamientos, cada uno más extraño que el anterior, bullían por su cabeza. En aquel momento, era un completo caos. Un desastre. Y la causa de aquel comportamiento infantil, la culpa de sus malas formas la tenían aquellos ojos, los ojos de aquel inesperado invitado...

Los ojos de Ace.

¿Por qué se había sentido tan intimada por aquella mirada? ¿Y por qué al mismo tiempo se había enfurecido tanto en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos?

Miles de sentimientos, explicables o no, seguían recorriendo su cuerpo a medida que los segundos avanzaban. Se sentó en la cama. Intentó relajarse, esta vez con más empeño, hasta el punto de notar que su cordura regresaba a su cabeza rojiza. En verdad, no desconfiaba del recién descubierto hermano de Luffy, ni tampoco le tenía miedo. Entonces... ¿qué podía ser?

Intentó concentrarse en él, forzándose a recordar cada parte de su existencia para determinar qué podría haberle causado tal reacción. Podría asegurar que sus ojos estaban llenos de algo que no lograba identificar, algo que sentía compartir con él aunque no conocía su significado.

Su mirada... era profunda como el infierno. Sus ojos estaban cuidadosamente salpicados por un brillo especial, a modo de pupilas. Su pelo, cuidadosamente desordenado alrededor de su cabeza parecía fuerte y sedoso. Nami sintió ganas de enredar sus manos en él, así como de seguir bajando por su cara y acariciar su blanquecino y pecoso rostro. Nami se quedó absorta en esos pensamientos cuando de pronto, y de una manera demasiado impetuosa, apareció su cuerpo.

La imagen mental de su torso desnudo hizo que se despertara súbitamente de aquella recreación. ¿En qué momento había visto a Ace como un hombre, y no un nakama? ¡Si apenas lo conocía de un par de días!

Fue en estos reproches mentales cuando Sanji gritó desde la cocina que la comida ya estaba servida. Decidió que un recargo de energías no le vendría mal, y quizás, de algún modo, lograría mitigar todos aquellos extraños pensamientos.

Cuando se unió al banquete, todos estaban ya sentados. Nami, como de costumbre, se sentó al lado del espadachín, quedando su capitán y la semilla de sus cavilaciones justo enfrente de ella. Error.

Intentó no prestarle mucha atención al nuevo, pues realmente no lo requería. Pero es cierto que entre bocado y bocado Nami se atrevió a echar una ojeada, encontrándose inesperadamente con aquellos extraños ojos.

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Sus manos fueron automáticamente a ese foco de dolor, causando la preocupación del resto de su tripulación.

- ¡Oye, Nami! ¡¿Te encuentras bien? - gritó preocupado el cocinero.

- Hey, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Zoro, poniéndole una mano en su espalda.

- S... sí, chicos, no os preocupéis. No ha sido nada. En serio – su voz sonaba débil, aún cuando el dolor había sido instantáneo.

- Sanji, ayuda a Nami a levantarse y acompáñala a su habitación – ordenó Luffy.

- ¿Estás bien, Nami? - le preguntó con poca disimulada preocupación.

- He dicho que no os preocupéis, estoy bien. Y no hace falta que me acompañe nadie a la habitación, me sé el camino.

Nami abandonó sola la estancia para dirigirse a su habitación y tirarse en la cama. No le dolía nada.

Estaba perfectamente, aunque aquella sensación durante la comida aún no podía explicársela. Sólo sabía una cosa, y era que Ace era el responsable de aquello. Prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, y como si Dios la hubiera escuchado, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Nami se despertó, era de noche. La luz de la luna atravesaba los deteriorados cristales de la habitación e iban a parar a su cara. Se incorporó sobre el colchón y se sintió más despejada. Decidió dedicarse el resto de la noche a sus mapas, pues su cuerpo ya le había cobrado sus horas de descanso. Antes de nada, quiso salir a cubierta para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, y de que sus nakamas ya se habían ido a dormir.

Abrió la puerta y distinguió los ronquidos de sus compañeros, al igual que los de Zoro, aunque fuese el centinela.

- Ese idiota... nunca cambiará – pensó para sí.

Nami se dirigió a la cocina para coger un vaso de leche. Se lo bebió rápidamente, puesto que hacía bastante frío para su sorpresa. Una vez lavado el vaso, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, esta vez evitando pensar en todo lo sucedido esta mañana. Fue justo antes girar el pomo de la habitación cuando un brazo bloqueó con gran fuerza y éxito su intento de entrar en la estancia. Era Ace.

Cuando descubrió su identidad, la pelirroja no pudo más que temblar. No sabía exactamente si era miedo, intimidación... o deseo. Después de procesar estos sentimientos, lo que a Nami le parecieron interminables minutos, se dio la vuelta, justo para susurrar su nombre.

- A... Ace...

Pero a la navegante no se le estaba permitido hablar. Ace se encargó de juntar sus labios con los suyos para impedir que cualquier palabra pudiese interferir en aquel perfecto momento. Ella se sorprendió con los ojos abiertos, al igual que él, mientras sus lenguas empezaban a entrelazarse con cierta timidez. El rostro de Ace reflejaba miedo, mucho miedo. Nami no sabía cómo interpretar aquello; no sabía siquiera qué era lo que más le sorprendía, si el beso o su expresión.

Pero pronto se le nubló la mente al sentir las cálidas manos de su acompañante en su cintura. De una manera sorprendentemente delicada, la había agarrado para acercarla más a sí mismo muy lentamente, como si el pirata temiera asustarla.

Y sí, Nami tenía miedo. Realmente, estaba perdidamente asustada, ya que comprobó que el motivo de su extraño comportamiento había sido él. Él. Enteramente.

Ace se sorprendió al notar los brazos de la pelirroja, que de forma salvaje se entrelazaron alrededor de su pecho desnudo. Constató que se había rendido al cuerpo de la chica de la que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio. Y no podía parar aquel huracán llamado deseo que empezaba a emerger desde el fondo de su ser.

Nami empezó a concentrarse en el intenso beso. La boca de Ace era como una isla virgen que necesitaba explorar con su lengua. Notó que él también centraba sus deseos en su boca, y en un momento en el que logró separarse de ella, la recompensó con un dulce mordisco en uno de sus labios, algo que a ella le obligó a soltar un ronroneante gemido.

Ace fue el primero en hablar:

- Na... Na-Mi – su nombre se separó en dos sonoras sílabas.- Yo...

Pero esta vez el que no pudo acabar la frase fue él. Nami, presa del deseo, lo agarró por una de sus suaves manos para introducirlo en lo que era su habitación. Lo empujó con fuerza al interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos con más fuerza de la que le habría gustado. Ace estaba totalmente anonadado. Nami en cambio se encontraba con un ligero gesto de vergüenza después de lo que había hecho, pero no podía arrepentirse: en verdad estaba amando a ese hombre más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Ace se vio incapaz de soportar aquella triste y culpable expresión en el rostro de la navegante, y pronto se acercó a ella para consolarla en un cálido abrazo, al mismo tiempo que notaba cómo el fuego se distribuía por todo su cuerpo.

Nami, abrazándose de pie a aquel perfecto cuerpo, notó cómo otro calor más intenso empezaba a circular por sus venas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó que a su compañero le pasaba lo mismo, esta vez en el epicentro de su atlético cuerpo. Él la acercó más a si, y fue entonces cuando perdieron la razón.

El chico comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar al trasero de su amada, pegándola aún más si cabe a su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un ronco gemido, fruto de un imparable deseo. Ace ya estaba fuera de si. Liberó una de sus manos para acariciar uno de sus senos, de forma delicada pero firme. Nami notó que perdía el raciocinio justo cuando notó que a esa íntima caricia se le unía otra mano bajo su falda, acariciando su pierna, muy cerca de su zona más íntima. La pelirroja respondió a ésto apoderándose de sus labios de una forma ciertamente salvaje, mientras de una forma brusca metía su pequeña mano dentro del pantalón de Ace.

Notó cómo el chico enrojecía y cómo sus ojos cambiaban de expresión para únicamente irradiar lujuria. Nami, sorprendida por la brusquedad de aquel movimiento, comenzó a mover lentamente la mano que sostenía firmemente el pene del chico. Para su sorpresa, Ace cesó cualquier movimiento para empujar sonoramente su cuerpo contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que su boca dejaba escapar ruidosos gemidos. Ella siguió con aquella tarea, ansiosa de proporcionarle cada vez más placer, y pudo constatar que así era. El movimiento de su mano creció en velocidad, mientras observaba que el chico se encontraba en un trance que no supo cómo describir. Parecía que se estaba muriendo. Y en cierto modo, así era: Ace se sentía desfallecer por aquella chica.

Nami, totalmente absorta mientras observaba aquella obra maestra de la naturaleza, no fue capaz de prever el movimiento de Ace, que muy suavemente retiró la mano de su entrepierna para apoderarse una vez más de aquellos labios que tanto le fascinaban. Nami, sin mucho esfuerzo, se volvió a concentrar en la boca de Ace y acortó cualquier distancia que pudiese existir entre sus cuerpos. Para su sorpresa, el chico estaba pensando en llevarla al cielo. Ace agarró su nuca con una de sus manos, acariciando el pelo anaranjado de la chica al mismo tiempo que el beso se volvía más exigente. Con su mano libre, fue recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, parándose en las partes que al moreno más le fascinaban. Su escote, sus pechos, su ombligo, su cadera... Toda aquella superficie de piel causaban en Ace un torbellino de embriagadoras sensaciones que no sabía cómo contrarrestar. Fue entonces cuando decidió descubrir qué otras partes le estaban permitidas tocar; quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo en aquel momento. Fue por eso que el chico fue deslizando de nuevo su mano por la falda de Nami, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Por su parte, Nami estaba demasiado centrada en aquellos fascinantes ojos como para darse cuenta de que una mano avanzaba en dirección a su zona íntima. Sintió una inmensa ola de placer cuando notó que unos dedos inexpertos rozaban su cavidad, al mismo tiempo que retorcía su cuerpo fruto de la pasión. Besó sin piedad al chico, al borde de la locura. Él tampoco fue capaz de calmar su sed, por lo que acabó introduciendo uno de esos dedos en la chica. Nami soltó un gran gemido con el que deleitó a Ace y puso fin a aquella lacónica situación.

- Nami... y-yo... yo quiero hacerte sólo mía - soltó no sin gran esfuerzo.

En el silencio de la estancia, Nami escuchó aquellas palabras que la dejaron muda. Para su gran sorpresa, una lágrima empezó a derramarse por su rostro. Ace pensó que se rompería al ver llorar a la mujer que amaba, por lo que rápidamente la abrazó, al mismo tiempo que besaba el camino que aquella lágrima había recorrido antes de morir en sus labios.

Por su parte, Nami no lloraba de tristeza. Nami lloraba porque al fin había encontrado la persona con la que quería estar por siempre, aunque nada estaba asegurado en la era en la que estaban. Sólo sabía que si debía morir, quería hacerlo con él. En eso pensaba cuando se quitó la camiseta y la falda, así como su ropa interior.

Completamente desnuda, logró dejar boquiabierto a su amado. Nunca se había desnudado ante un hombre, pero no sentía vergüenza... es más, nunca había estado tan segura de algo en su vida.

Ace la observó perplejo. Nunca, se decía, vería algo tan maravillosamente perfecto por muchos años más que pudiera vivir. Era una especie de escultura griega, pero que en cambio podía hablar. Podía, y se lo demostró diciéndole:

- Te quiero.

Ace gravó a fuego aquellas dos simples palabras, y tuvo la convicción de que nunca las olvidaría.

Ahora, seguro de que ella también sentía aquello con la misma fuerza que él, decidió por fin hacerla suya y sólo suya. Quería darle todo lo que ella quisiera, protegerla y amarla por siempre.

Nami supo todo lo que el chico estaba pensando, pues ella también pensaba lo mismo mientras avanzaba en su dirección, para bajarse ante él y lamer su fibroso pecho. Nami siguió bajando mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones, dejando a Ace en ropa interior. Ace dudó un momento de aquella escena: moriría sólo de pensar que la estaba obligando a algo que ella no quería hacer. Pero se equivocaba: Nami bajaba sus bóxers a voluntad para, lentamente, introducir su erecto miembro en su boca. Comenzó a lamer aquella parte de su ser que tanto ansiaba, y a medida que aumentaba el ritmo, provocaba en el chico salvajes gemidos. Ace sabía que no aguantaría mucho con aquella diosa en su zona más sensible, por lo que le hizo una señal para que parase al tiempo que elevaba su rostro para volver a besarla. Él podía pasarse horas besando aquellos finos y suaves labios que ahora jugueteaban con su lengua. Entonces, el chico susurró:

- Eres la única con la que haré esto. Quiero que sepas que sólo te amaré a ti.

Nami, sorprendida ante aquellas palabras que la llenaron de dicha, se levantó despacio instando a su amante a que hiciera lo mismo. Nami se sentó torpemente en la cama y Ace aprovechó aquella ocasión para colocarse encima de ella: ahora la tenía prisionera de su cuerpo, y pretendía hacerla llegar al cielo con él. La navegante notó que el aire no corría entre sus cuerpos, aunque Ace soportaba la mayor parte de su peso bajo sus manos, para que ella no tuviese que cargar con él.

Notó las más familiares manos del chico recorrer su vientre para posteriormente dejarle paso a su boca, que besó casi cada centímetro de piel que tenía. Su boca siguió descendiendo y la pelirroja se tensó súbitamente al notar un cálido aliento cerca de su cavidad. Ace la relajó con una mirada llena de amor y ternura, al tiempo que su lengua comenzaba a saborear los pliegues de su intimidad. Nami, ante el sorprendente placer que el gesto le estaba provocando, agarró instintivamente la cabeza de su amado, forzándolo a seguir con aquella majestuosa tarea. Ace, por su parte, no notó aquello como una obligación, pues nada le podía satisfacer más que darle placer a su chica.

Siguió lamiendo todos sus pliegues, cada vez insistiendo más en el roce de su lengua con su piel. Era como una fuente de alimento para él, de la que no quería desprenderse nunca por miedo de morir de sed.

Nami se contraía bajo su cabeza, esta vez incluso soltando algún que otro grito que intentaba silenciar sin esfuerzo. Ace notó una presión en su entrepierna que no podría ignorar por mucho más tiempo. En esto, Nami notó que el chico comenzaba a gemir cada vez más a medida que aumentaba su enorme erección, que accidentalmente rozaba con las sábanas de su cama.

- Ace – dijo Nami, forzándolo a subir su cabeza para encontrarse con sus azulados ojos – Por favor...

Ella le estaba rogando que se unieran en uno solo. Quería sentirlo dentro de su ser y amarlo más aún si cabe. Ace notó lo que la pelirroja le pedía, y él también se encontró ansioso de por fin introducir todo su ser dentro de ella. Ace, muy lenta y cuidadosamente, separó sus piernas. Se detuvo un rato explorando con sus manos los pliegues que hacía un rato había saboreado con tanta devoción, e introdujo de nuevo un dedo en su intimidad. Nami respondió a esto agarrando torpemente su pene para posteriormente acariciar su punta con mucho cuidado. Ace siguió en su tarea un poco más, introduciendo un nuevo dedo que fue correspondido con un ronco gemido y un firme arañazo en su espalda. Ace se separó un poco de Nami; la miró a los ojos y sin separarse de ellos logró agarrar con una mano su pene, dirigiéndolo muy, muy lentamente a la cavidad de la chica. Una vez lo hubo acercado lo suficiente, lo dejó en su entrada, algo que la pelirroja notó. Ella asintió, aún sumergida en sus intensos ojos de fuego, para asegurarle que no había manera humana en que pudiera arrepentirse. Fue entonces cuando llegó lo peor para Ace.

No sabía cómo hacer aquello para que Nami no sintiera dolor alguno. No sabía si podía lastimarla, y la incertidumbre corroía su mente. Pero fue entonces cuando ella lo cogió de la mano a la vez que empujaba su cuerpo en dirección a su pene. Ella le sonrió, y él disipó todas sus dudas para entrar en ella de una forma muy dulce. Sólo había introducido una pequeña parte de su pene y Nami ya se encontraba respirando forzosamente. Un corto pero intenso gemido lo animó a seguir introduciéndose en ella, y una vez acabada la tarea, se fijó en la expresión de la chica, al tiempo que se ponía muy roja y empezaba a moverse facilitando el vaivén.

Nami notó cómo el chico se movía cuidadosamente dentro de ella, realizando al final un movimiento brusco poco disimulado, pero que a ella le volvía loca. El ritmo aumentaba proporcionalmente a sus gemidos, y el sudor empezó a hacer su aparición.

Ella se agarró a su espalda insistiendo en un mayor ritmo, ya que notaba cómo el chico se estaba controlando por encima de sus instintos. Ace empezó a darle rienda suelta a sus ganas de devorarla, que ella apremiaba de cada vez con un sonoro suspiro. Su ritmo se incrementó a una velocidad tal que ninguno de los dos supo cómo manejar. En aquel instante, Ace se encontraba encima del cuerpo de Nami, moviéndose rápida y salvajemente, al mismo ritmo que su pene entraba en su vagina.

El agotamiento se empezaba a notar, justo cuando Ace aminoraba la velocidad de sus rudas embestidas. Volvió a mirarla para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

- Te quiero – le volvió a repetir Nami.

Él le sonrió y supo que aquel ritmo no lo podría llevar mucho más lejos. Estaba llegando al clímax y quería hacerlo con ella.

Nami se dio cuenta también de esto y comenzó a mover sus caderas a su actual ritmo, algo que a Ace le hizo volverse loco y propició otra aceleración en sus envestidas. Justo antes de tocar el cielo, Nami miró en sus ojos y se encontró con una mirada llena de pasión. Momentos después, un orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo haciendo temblar también el de su compañero. Ace profirió un gemido más alto de lo que su pequeña privacidad se lo permitía, y Nami pudo sentir cómo el chico inundaba su intimidad.

Se quedaron quietos, muy quietos durante unos minutos. Posteriormente, Ace se movió lentamente para colocarse al lado de Nami, siempre observando sus fascinantes ojos. La navegante movió sus labios para decirle por tercera vez que lo quería. Él se percató, y se lo correspondió con un beso en los labios y un abrazo con el que arroparía a la pelirroja durante toda la noche.

Nami no podría decir qué momento del día era. Abrió mínimamente uno de sus ojos y vio una sombra en la estancia. Era Ace. Se estaba vistiendo mientras que una lágrima asomaba por su rostro, brillando como una estrella entre la tenue luz que se asomaba por la ventana. Nami cerró de pronto sus ojos. No sabía qué estaba pasando, su cabeza no lograba procesar el por qué de aquella situación. Permaneció inmóvil incluso en el momento en el que sintió la voz de Ace susurrando muy cerca de ella:

- Te quiero.

Después de aquello, Nami comprobó que Ace abandonaba la habitación, cerrando la puerta muy cuidadosamente. Nami estaba demasiado agotada para descubrir a dónde se dirigía su amante, por lo que a los pocos minutos cayó de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando se despertó, horas después, se encontró sola en la gran cama. Decidió vestirse y asearse, ponerse guapa para que Ace la encontrara hermosa cuando se vieran en la cubierta. Una vez hecho esto, Nami salió por la puerta y vio a todos los miembros de la tripulación sentados en el suelo.

A todos excepto a él. Nami se puso nerviosa y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada.

Tras varios intentos, y al borde de la histeria, preguntó a su capitán con poco disimulado interés:

- Luffy, ¿dónde está Ace?

- Ah, Nami... - dijo Luffy- Ace se fue. Vino a mi habitación a despedirse temprano por la mañana. No quiso ver a los demás, no le gustan las despedidas.

Nami, después de oír eso, se forzó a controlar las lágrimas que invisiblemente caían por su rostro. Simplemente, se metió en su habitación hasta que los días empezaron a ser iguales.

Meses más tarde, después de aquella importante ejecución en Impel Down, Nami comprobaría que la criatura que ocultamente llevaba en su vientre era el descendiente directo del Rey de los Piratas.

El hijo de Ace.


End file.
